Ironfisted
Citizen of Eta Island. Officer of the Ransack Marauders and former Prince of Silver Dawn. Married, in game, to Chihiro, former Queen of Silver Dawn. The Central Figure in the event "The Search for Ironfisted" - http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=29963&offset=0 Contributions and Awards * Created the crew Ransack Marauders in December 2003 and was Captain until September 2004. * Prince of the flag Silver Dawn from January 2004 - February 2004. * Created the much publicized "PVP Code". http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=512931#512931 Biography Ironfisted's Puzzle Pirates legacy began on the Azure Ocean, in June 2003. The young pirate signed up with the crew , learning the ropes and nuances of the game. With the dawn of Midnight, Ironfisted joined up with The Cartographers under Sebstlade, when his Azure crew decided not to reform. Eventually enticed away to form a new crew with Plasmalink, Ironfisted helped the new captain form Shadowlink of Compass Rose, holding the position of senior officer and first mate. Gradually, Plasmalink's activity declined and Ironfisted took on increasingly central roles in recruitment and pillaging, acting as captain in all but name. In December 2003, the aspiring pirate gathered together three of his closest and most loyal crew mates; Calicohydro, Chihiro and Shark and left the crew, striking out to found the independent crew, the Ransack Marauders of whom he was captain. The split was not altogether peaceful, yet Ironfisted journeyed on. The young crew formed their own flag called The Marauders, and based their activities off of . The new captain encouraged his crew to recruit greenies and train them for officership, long brig runs from Emerald to becoming a frequent voyage for his crew. For a brief period of time, Ironfisted's crew was hired for mercenary work, pledging their loyalties to their friends in the ocean, and PvPing those who had done any of them wrong. They stalked their pray, and pounced when the time was right, leaving no trace of evidence back to their employers. In mid-January 2004, Ironfisted led his crew into the newly merged Silver Dawn, having kept his contacts and friends in Compass Rose. His experience led him to take the responsibility of being the crew's first royalty representative, a prince of the flag. The crew remained slightly insular at first, as early relationships with the flag were turbulent, the adjustment from being a crew of independent mercenaries to one cog in a larger machine being quite dramatic. In the February of 2004, Ironfisted passed the royalty representative seat on to Chihiro, as the demands of captainship and royalty proved difficult, especially in the flag's growing environment. Ironfisted then developed the PvP Code, a set of guidelines designed to further the cause of fun PvP in the ocean. Crews that subscribed to the code placed the phrase "We support the PvP Code" in their crew statement. In April 2004, Ironfisted devised and held the crew's Green Turban awards, where he handed out prizes to various crewmates, as a sign of his appreciation for their hard work and commitment to RM. In the June of the same year, Iron and Chihiro were married as part of a huge 6 month anniversary event, celebrating the crew's milestone. The hilarious event was planned well in advance, although on the day it was designed to seem impromtu. Upon the building of the crew's first shoppe on Eta Island, Ironfisted became the first owner of the weavery, String Theory. He guided the shop through its intial weeks of trade, setting it up for business and handing the reins over to Pjotr once it was established. In late September 2004, Ironfisted felt that a time for change had arrived, and handed over the captaincy of the crew to Shark. He remained an advisor to the crew, a living reminder of the principles on which it was founded. In January 2006, Ironfisted returned to notoriety as he became the central figure in the crew's 2nd birthday event; The Search for Ironfisted. http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=512931#512931 A complex event involving both the forums and ingame mechanics, the storyline and scope was similar to the original 6 month bash. The apex of the event involved a War Frigate full of jobbers taking on Ironfisted in his renamed sloop. The former captain's iconic white beard was then removed using a hair removal potion, and he was "reunited" with his wife, Chihiro. These days Ironfisted continues to play his advisory role in the crew, often to be found playing cards on Midnight.